Made
by Rosejoanna
Summary: After Stiles was attacked Derek broke up with him,but Stiles is not the type of person to give up. So he has a plan to get Derek back and it involves singing. Inspired by the song Made by The Wanted. Hope you enjoy!


**Hi its me again! Hope you guys like this story and i sadly dont own Teen Wolf but i own Damon! He's all mine! :) please review.**

* * *

**Made**

It all started right after I was attacked. He wasn't acting the same he was distant. He would it go near me anymore. I was pissed. He was acting like a child like a fucking 5-year-old. He who im talking about is none other than Derek Hale.

_It was a Saturday and I was home alone. Dad was working the night shift as always. Scott was somewhere with Alison doing whatever they do and Derek (my boyfriend) was with Peter who still by the way scares the fucking crap out of me. When I heard a noise it sounded like footsteps. At first I was kind of afraid but then I thought it was Derek and that he finally used the key that I gave him._

"_Fucking werewolves and windows" I muttered as I got up from my bed and went to my window to see if I saw Derek's car._

_Nope saw nothing. Hmm must have just ran here. The footsteps were coming closer, and closer when finally they stopped right outside my door._

"_Come on in Derek!" I yelled._

_My bedroom door opened and then I saw who it was and let me tell you it wasn't Derek._

_He was tall, white has blonde hair and grey eyes, was pretty well-built and had a scar on his arm._

"_Who who are you?" I asked already hearing my heartbeat trying to burst out of my chest._

"_Names Damon and Im the bad guy in this story Stiles" he answered with a killer smirk._

_Then he lunged at me and knocked me down to my bed and the man was now straddling me!_

"_Wow wow man I have a boyfriend already and I don't think he's going to like another guy touching what's his" I told Damon._

_He bends down and grabbed my head and turned it to the right and sniffed me and said, "I'm counting on it" that's when I saw his bright blue eyes. Fuck he was a werewolf. Now I panicked and started struggling._

"_Struggling already we haven't even started yet" Damon said._

_Fuck…. I was afraid to ask but I asked anyway. "Started what?"_

"_The fun" he simply replied. He took something out of his pocket and before I had chance to see it. I felt something poking my stomach. I looked down and saw that it was Damon's claws. Suddenly he pressed them down and stabbed me._

"_FUCK!" I yelled out. Damon who was looking right at me smirked and said "That's right scream lets see which one of your friends gets here first and saves you Stiles" then that little fucker punch me in the ribs and I heard a crack pretty sure that one broke. He grabbed my shirts collar and flung me into the wall. Before I even had a chance to get up Damon came and started kicking me. "DEREK!" I yelled trying to stay awake but he just kicked me on my head and I started feeling dizzy. Damon wouldn't stop he kept on punching and kicking and still no one came to my rescue. This is it I thought this is how im going to die a virgin killed in the sheriff's house and no one came to help. I started seeing black but then I heard a crash and the kicking and punching stopped. I looked up and saw Damon being held up against the wall by his neck by… Isaac? Then I was turned around and I saw Derek._

"_Stiles Stiles are you ok can you hear me stiles baby please say something?" he asked._

_I heard a crash and saw Scott, Jackson, and Boyd helping Isaac but Damon was a really good fighter and dodged all their attacks and was heading towards Derek and me._

"_Help them" was all I got out before I passed out._

Now it was 3 weeks later and im healing…. little by little but im getting there. Derek hasn't really talked to me but he kept on apologizing and apologizing.

Today he texted me to meet him in his house at 2:30. I looked at the clock it was 2:15 might as leave. I got up from my chair and grabbed my keys and started heading to Derek's place.

When I pulled into the driveway he was standing there waiting.

" I need to talk to you Stiles," he said.

"About what babe" I replied.

"Us" Fuck I have a bad feeling.

"Its over stiles" Derek said.

"… W-what?"

"Stiles im no good for you. 3 weeks ago they tried to kill you because of me! At first I was happy to be with you but after what happen. I will never be able to forgive myself if someone ever hurt you again. So that's why im doing Stiles. Please don't come to the pack meetings any more. It will only cause you pain." He said.

"Oh! So it will only cause me pain what about you? Huh Derek are you saying you not going to miss me. Oh you fucking asshole! I don't know why you're doing this Derek where soul mates and you know it!" I was going to say more but I felt my heart breaking inside of me and I was about to start crying but I held it in because I don't want him to see me cry. So I did what I do best. I ran. I ran to my jeep and went home.

I could barely see the road because of my tears that I almost drove into a tree. When I got home I went straight to my room and cried. FUCK that asshole why did he have to do that. I got my computer went into iTunes picked my playlist and pressed play. I heard I song I didn't recognize and saw that by mistake I went to Lydia's playlist. That song perfectly described me and Derek and a light turned on in my head and I stood up and thought Derek Hale you're not going to get rid of me that easily.

I got some Monster and drank it because it was going to be a long night because my plan just had to be perfect.

It was 8 am when I finished with my plan and it was a Saturday and the pack meeting was about to start so I got the DVD and headed to Derek's house.

When I got there I saw all the pack in the living room.

"Hey Stiles" Scott said.

I ignored him and went up to Derek and asked him "Have you told them yet?" he just looked down. Guess that's a no.

"Tell us what?" Erica asked.

"Well your stupid ass alpha broke up with me yesterday" everybody fucking gasp hell even Peter gasp.

"But im not giving up not yet Derek" I said while I put a DVD into the TV and then pictures of Derek and me came up. Then I started singing to Derek because I knew he loved it when I sang to him.

_**You could hurt with the words,**_  
_**You could change my life,**_  
_**You could tell me the truth,**_  
_**It would cut like a knife but I won't let go**_  
_**But I won't let go, but I won't let go**_

_**You could fall, hit the wall**_  
_**You could lose your way**_  
_**You could lose, you could bruise,**_  
_**Spend it all in day but I won't let go**_  
_**But I won't let go, but I won't let go**_

_**Cause if I had to save someone, I'd still save you**_  
_**And if I had to pray for someone, I'd pray for you**_

_**Cause you know we are made for each other**_  
_**Can't take that away, made for each other**_  
_**Like sunshine and day, made for each other, I'm here to stay**_  
_**Cause you know we are made for each other**_  
_**I'm made for you, made for each other**_  
_**Like stars and the moon, made for each other**_  
_**We'll see it through (Cause you know we are made)**_

_**They could take, they could hate**_  
_**They could break our hearts**_  
_**They could try all the want,**_  
_**Never tear us apart, we will not let go,**_  
_**We will not let go, we will not let go**_

_**Cause if I had to save someone, I'd still save you**_  
_**And if I had to pray for someone, I'd pray for you**_

_**Cause you know we are made for each other**_  
_**Can't take that away, made for each other**_  
_**Like sunshine and day, made for each other, I'm here to stay**_  
_**Cause you know we are made for each other**_  
_**I'm made for you, made for each other**_  
_**Like stars and the moon, made for each other**_  
_**We'll see it through**_

_**Cause you know we are made, made, made, made**_  
_**Our love it won't fade, fade, fade, fade**_  
_**We just gotta break, break, break, break**_  
_**You know we are made, made, made, made**_

_**Cause you know we are made for each other**_  
_**Can't take that away, made for each other**_  
_**Like sunshine and day, made for each other, I'm here to stay**_  
_**Cause you know we are made for each other**_  
_**I'm made for you, made for each other**_  
_**Like stars and the moon, made for each other**_  
_**We'll see it through (Cause you know we are made)**_

_**Cause you know we are made...**_

When the song finished Derek the big bad wolf was crying.

"Derek im here to stay" I said looking him in the eyes.

Then he came up to me and grabbed me and kissed me. I melted into him and him to me. He pulled away and said…

"We are made for each other Stiles" and kissed me again.

The pack cheered and got up and hugs Derek and me. I'm smiling because I finally found the love of my life and everything was just perfect.

**THE END**

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who read my story. Please leave reviews! THANK YOU!**


End file.
